The Day After My Way
by She-who-has-fallen-for-Fred
Summary: au Join Harry,Ron,Fred,Ginny,Maria and Hermione bring the Dursleys and Grangers back home Remus,Tonks,Fred and sirius are alive watch relationships be put to the teat and drama. Post D.H.
1. Why am I alive

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter I own Maria Weasley, Conce`pcion Maria Weasley, Alex Fred Weasley and Lux ?????? who is the mystery characther?

**Fred's P.O.V**

I almost died everyone thought I was why wasn't I ??? I don't know. I FELLOFF A BUILDING! EVEN CAN'T SURVIVE THAT!!! I was there to I met the maurader Prongs!! He was so excited to learn George, Maria and I where ideals espically the Maria part appearantly Prongs is my father in-law, interesting no wonder Maria was awesome at pranks look who's blood's is in her. THE MAURADER PRONGS! Wow. And who would of thought Sirius= Padfoot Sirus you can see it in with all those pranks he does BUT REMUS BEING MOONEY!!!!! I GET IT MOONEY=MOON REMUS=WEREWOLF. But he's just so stuck-up. Not so funny I told Prongs that and he said he has to come down to earth to yell at mooney to start pranking! Appearantly I wasn't soppused to die so I was given the choice to stay or go back. That's all I remember. Besides waking up and being practicully set back up there by my mum suffocating me in a hug. I said as soon as they let me outt of the hug that I needed to walk but there almost couldn't stop my mum from making me stay longer. But I went for a walk. While I was walking I saw Hermione crying on Rons shoulder and Harry with them and Harry saying its he's fault Fred's dead _they hadn't got the memo yet _I thought I then saw Maria come to Harry SLAP HIM ACROSS THE FACE _shes lost it I thought_ and I heard her say. "Shutup Harry just shut up you know it isn't you know it so stop lying!! It's he's fault ok he did it he went pre-paired to die and guess what? HE DID!!!!! SO stop blaming it on you its he's fault he got himself killled did you push him off the building? He shook his head no."Then it's not youre fault." She finished and walked away to the Black Lake and started to break down crying. I went to the huddled together Golden Trio with a smileon my face and sat next to them. "George we just saw you at the lake not ten minutes ago crying you're eyes out how'd you get here so fast?" said Ron I just kept smiling untill Hermione screamed "FRED!?!?!?" and I nodded yes. They stoped mourning my death and I walked away. To the Black Lake.

* * *

**Maria's P.O.V.**

I couldn't belive it Fred was gone. I couldn't stop crying it was killing me he was gone for ever he wouldn't see Conce`pcion and Alex's 3rd birthday or christmas or first day at school. He was gone they still didn't know he was dead Conce`pcion&Alex probally think mummy and daddy are still fighting or mummy and daddy are helping the people who are hurt or cleaning and any minute there gonna come out of the fireplace saying we won and Uncle Ron&Uncle Harry's back. And we can leave mean old Great Great Auntie Muriel's house and can go back to the Burrow. But thats not true. Daddy's not coming back. I didn't care so I walked over to the lake the school uses in May&June to swim in during the weekend and free periods. I took off my blood stained shorts and shirt put on dryness spell on my under-clothes and got in the water I might never come out if I could yet life continue for everyone but me. I was so observed in my swimming I didn't notice someone nearbye untill I felt the splash of water from someone coming in to the water. I went to get out but arms grabbed my waist pulling me toward the person in the water. I felt lips on my throat finding its way up to my jaw. I removed the hands from my waist and went to kick my attacker in the place you don't want to be kicked. But he grabed my ankle and brought me to him. He grabed my face and forced me to look at him. I did so he would let go. But what I saw I never expected."Fred?!" I yelled scared his face broke out into a grin. And I punched him in the nose. CRACK is what I heard and he let go to grab his face. I pulled him into the water down below and when I started to go up I 'accidently kicked him on the head'. I swam to the surface grabbed my wand and put on the drying spel and put on my clothes and ran into the great hall. I knew Fred was out of the water because I heard him yell Maria. But I didn't turn around I couldn't deal with it. I avoided him the rest of the day.

AUTHORS NOTE-LOVE IT HATE IT REVEIW I KNOW IT WAS ONLY MARIA AND FRED THIS CHAPTER BUT MORE PEOPLE WILL BE IN IT ITS ONE OF THOSE EVERYONES POINT OF VEIW CHAPTERS IDEAS COMMENTS REVEIW IDEAS EMAIL (on profile)please.


	2. Planes,Australian teens and spells

****

Disclamer-I own it all mwahaha wait no i don't please don't sue

ONE MONTH LATER

**I**t was one month after the battle and funerals after lots of begging in the ministry. There were able to go to Australia on a plane it was going to be very entertaining.

"What number are you guys? " Maria said annoyed at all the commotion and arguing between Ron &Hermione, Con&Alex (who refused to stay home).

"2" Harry

"3" Ginny

"4"Maria

"5" Fred

"6" Ron

"7" Hermione

"what the bloody hell's going on?" Maria yelled to a pilot contended "and where's First Class?"

the pilot atendant explained the mix-up and said that Ladies sat at one side and boys another. They gave each other looks that said 'yay right'.

Theo FLIGHT WAS UN EVENTFUL

At the hotel

"OK that should be ten knuts and 29 Galleons."

"Here you go..."Harry tried to get his wallet but Ginny pulled him closer teasing the 15 year old Australian girl who was coming toward them whereing a loose tee revealing her little bikini.

"Here you go honey" Ginny said handing Harry his wallet and kissing him on the cheek glaring at the 15 year old.

"Thank you" Harry said nervously.

Maria was trying so hard not to fall on the ground clutching her sides.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

The 15 year old wasn't giving up. She removed the shirt and made her way up to her friends who all where wearing tees like that.

She nodded and they removed there shirts ony wearing bikinis they folowed them

* * *

**Ginny p.o.v**

Oh no they aren't there following us that little can't she see i'm with him HARRY'S MY BOYFRIEND here they come.

The one that started this whole thing came looking as though she was about to flirt.

"Why hello Harry Potter my name is Deagan my father owns the hotel. I was wondering if you are busy later?" she said playing with her hair.

Harry looked at me to say let Ginny handle this.

I walked over and said "Harry honey are you ready?"and I kissed him on the lips I shot a glance at Maria who looked as though she was about to burst from holding in her laugh.

He said "Yes and gave me the keys and I immediatley threw one at Maria who grabbed it and ran into the room and everyone heard her laughing. Well thats threw with.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**- I'm skipping threw Australia and there time back home a bit I really just want to get to America. So by the time this chapters over they'll be on there way to America.

* * *

The girls room.

"So you know where they are ?" Maria asked.

"Yea" Hermione replied nervously.

"When do we go?" Ginny asked

"Now if you want to go on with out the guys"

and with that said they got dressed in black because it was 11:00 p.m. and the guys where sleeping.

Hermione side along aperated with them and they arived outside a house in a little villiage.

Maria not liking Australia at all and wanted to leave knocked on the door.

"Who's knockng at 11:00 at night."said an obviously annoyed voice.

The door opened and two people dressed in pajamas where there.

"um excuse me are you the Wilkins"

"Yea"

* * *

(Authors note-I don't know a spell for this so go with it)

**Inside the Wilkins.**

_"non-Obliterate" _Hermione said holding out her wand. After a cheery reunion and promising to meet again tomorrow the girls left.

* * *

**The next morning.**

"Hem-hem." Harry heard from across the room. He looked over and saw Ron staring at him with a cocked eyebrow. "I saw that," he muttered.

"Saw what?" Harry asked innocently.

"That blatant display of sickening–oomph." Hermione, who Ron thought was still asleep in the same innocent position Ginny had been in with Harry, had elbowed him in the ribs. "What? He was watching her bum as she left the room! I don't want to see that, especially after they spent the night together. Which by the way, I need to talk to you about. She's my little sister, how could you sleep with her when I was in the same room!" Harry had gotten out of bed and was staring at Ron apoplectically. Before Hermione could say anything Harry let into Ron like Ron had never expected before.

Harry told Ron off and went to get breakfast but barely five miutes later there was a pounding noise out-side

She pulled out her wand and went to the door to see a red Harry standing there, trying to push away a struggling teen who was mauling him trying to get him to kiss her.

"I told you I have a girl friend—Maria! Save me!" Harry yelped as the girl nearly over powered him. She was crying and attempting to pull him to her level. He was putting up a good fight, and so far had apprehended her effort. Maria had her wand out and shoved in the girls face in seconds. The girl, Maria recognized from the Hall way from the first day, stopped and backed off crying.

"I only wanted a quick peck. Your famous it's your job to please your fans. If I had asked for an autograph you'd have done it, why not a simple kiss?" Harry, seeing his chance bolted into the room dragging Maria with him and slammed the door in the crying girls face.

Harry walked over to the bed and dropped onto it and buried his head in his hands. He groaned and stood up and began pacing. For several minutes everyone watched him pace. They could see his neck getting redder and redder and the cogs in his brain working overtime. His breathing quickened in his anger and they waited for him to explode. The tirade came faster than they expected.

"Is that really what people are going to _expect_ from me? To dishonor my relationship, just because I'm famous and I _owe it_ to them? That's outrageous, and…and…the most stupid thing I have ever heard of! It's not my _Job_ to do what they want. If anything the world owes me!" Harry ranted for a while and eventually cooled off. He sat back down and glared off into space. For a few minutes there was silence. Until Ron snorted.

"I'm sorry mate. But the look on your face when you screamed Maria! Save me!" Ron laughed loudly. Hermione fought a smile but lost. Soon all five were laughing hysterically. Until Ginny came in after her shower.

"What's so funny? Did I miss something?" she smiled at them. All five shut up and had serious, guilty looks. Harry the most pronounced. "What's going on?" Ginny asked sternly.

"Well, Gin, luv. See, I decided to go out and get breakfast for us, and well…do you remember the girl from the info desk? Well, she kind of asked me for something and I…well, told her no. She didn't take it very well." At this comment Ron snorted and muttered 'Understatement' which caused Hermione to snort. Both quickly shut up at the look Harry gave them.

"What did she ask for?" Ginny glared at them. Harry muttered an unintelligible word and Ginny's glare became mutinous.

"If you just said a kiss, and was laughing about it, you are going to have to explain very fast."

after he explained Ginny went downstairs and did her Bat-Boogey hex on Deagan so badly it wasn't even funny.

* * *

2 weeks later 12 Grimuald Place.

Molly-"Now remmember best behavior ALL OF YOU"

Conce`pcion-"Mom pppllleeeaaassseee can I come"

Maria-"No Alex is sick"

Molly-"Let her go I'LL take care of Alex, Conce`pcion dosen't want to be a nurse anyway"

Conce`pcion-"Yay Please I don't want to be stuck with dad"

Fred-"Hey!"

Maria-"Fine go pack you're clothes QUICKLY!"

They then grabed hold of the port-key and landed at a wizard/muggle bar.

**

* * *

**

Authors Note

-reveiw! and make me happy! 


End file.
